Eyes like yours
by Johnny Depp girl 4 ever
Summary: Squinoa-Selvine : A new girl transfer form Galbadia to Balamb. She meets the orphanage gang and the Kramer's daughter(Anna). Everything become complicated when a mysterious guy come from the past and some things begin to change. Will love, pain and friend
1. A perfect day

Author Note: Hey everyone! I don't realize that I wrote a fic! It's so…I don't find any words…By the way, this fic isn't very good, I know and I'm sorry for that 'cause it's my first…and I'm not very familiar with English. (My mother language it's French, so…it's sure that I did several mistakes…) I unfortunately (for me) don't own any Squaresoft characters except new ones.   
  
Real Sweetie Fantasy (sunnystar_flashgirl@hotmail.com)   
  
P.S. I would like to thanks Rinoica, for inspirited me to write this and my best friend Catherine, who initiated me to ff8, the most wonderful game of the world…   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
**Final Fantasy VIII: Eyes like yours**

A holidays week

It was almost noon at the wonderful city of Balamb. The sky blue as always and the weather was hot, perfect to go at the beach. A lot of people were there, alone or in groups, swimming, lying on the beach, getting a tan, swimming or just enjoying the sea. The ice cream salesman was there too, trying to sale his merchandise.   
  
The orphanage gang was there too, chatting and taking advantage of the end of the Second Sorceress War. Effectively, this harsh war finished yesterday and Headmaster Cid Kramer gave some holidays for all of the students and the majority of them were at the beach.   
  
Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt and Quistis Trepe had been rewarded a lot for their several efforts and difficulties to defeated the Sorceress Ultimecia.   
  
Quistis Trepe, the blond haired and blue eyed tall girl, was laying on a long chair and was getting a tan. She wore a light pink bikini, which made her look even more beautiful, and black sunglasses. Selphie Tilmitt, the tiny and cheerful girl who was always smiling, wore a navy bikini and a yellow pareo and was making a sand castle with Zell Dincht, the blue eyed and blond haired boy, and Irvine Kinneas, the tall one who always wore a cowboy hat (he put it off for the beach…), who both wore some navy shorts.   
  
Squall Leonheart was in the ocean, swimming with his beloved, Rinoa Heartilly. He wore black shorts and he was handsome as always. Rinoa wore a light blue bikini and all glance she gave at Squall, they were all of tenderness. _~ She's so beautiful all wet…~_ thought Squall. _~ Oh my God, I sound like Irvine…~_ He smiled , in spite of himself_. ~ I'm so happy with her…I never wanna leave her…~   
_  
" What are you thinking 'bout?" asked Rinoa who saw that her boyfriend was lost in his thoughts again.   
  
"Hum, nothing very important…"replied Squall, not very attentive.   
  
"Hey, look at me!"   
  
He looked at her. She was so beautiful, so full of life, so loveable….he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to die or didn't want her to be possessed again. He only wants to be with her, just pass an other moment close to her.   
  
Then, Squall approached Rinoa and looked at her eyes. She wasn't smiling now., but serious and still beautiful. Their lips touched each other and they kissed passionately. After that, they opened their eyes and smiled. Then, Rinoa splashed Squall with the salt water of the sea. The young man jumped and laughed. They kissed again.   
  
" Hey lovebirds, d'you want some fresh lem…Hey guys, s'rry to disturb you, but Irvy and I'll go buy some fresh lemonade and hot-dogs so, d'you want some of them?" asked a very happy Selphie.   
  
"'Course I do! " replied Rinoa. "And you honey?"   
  
"…yeah…"   
  
"Okay! I'm going now…Before leaving, you're pretty cute together!" Rinoa giggled.   
  
"Thanks! Honey, perhaps we should go meet up the others."   
  
"…Ok, if you want…" replied Squall.   
  
"You're soooo sweet!" said Rinoa and gave a smack on the soft cheek of Squall.   
  
They both meet up the Zell and Quistis, who were chatting and laughing. _~I never thought that Quistis can laugh of the weird joked of Zell…whatever…maybe that joke was funny…who know? ~   
_  
"Hey Dude, ya decided to finally come with us?" asked a very energetic Zell.   
  
"…It's not that I didn't want, it's 'cause I wanna pass some good times with Rinny…" Rinoa giggled.   
  
" Ah, I see…it's not necessary to be Irvine for understand that…"   
  
" What isn't necessary to be me for understand?" said Irvine, with hands full of glasses of lemonade.   
  
" Oh, it's not very important, ya know…it's a lil'something 'bout the love who grows between Squall and Rinny…"   
  
" Ok…is anyone thirsty?" asked Irvine. Everybody nodded and took their lemonade. "Sefie'll come back with the hot-dogs later…she must go to the bathroom…maybe some girls needs…"   
  
" Ah ah ah! You're so funny Irvine!" said a very sarcastic Quistis and she threw a clod of sand on him.   
  
"Hey!" He took an ice cube in his drink and put it on the back of Quistis. While she was shivering, everybody laughed, even Quistis laugh a bit.   
  
"I'm back!" said a cheerful Selphie and gave to everyone a hot hot-dog. "So, what's up?"   
  
" Nothing Sweetie!!!" said Irvine. He kissed the cheek of Selphie and she giggled.   
  
" Fanks fow the fot-dog!!!" thanked Zell, with the mouth full of hot-dogs. Then, he took a sip of lemonade and swallowed all the mix. "They're excellent!" Everybody looked at Zell. "What?"   
  
"Zell, you,re a pig!" yelled Rinoa.   
  
" I'm not a pig…I'm just hungry…very hungry…I didn't eat some hot-dogs since…a long time…"   
  
" Dude, you eat'em yesterday…" added Irvine. "At the Selphie's party, it wasn't any hot-dogs at the end, y'know…and this librariy chick was very impressed by your piggy appetite…By the way, I don't understand her…"   
  
"Her name's Melanie, aw'right…not the library chick…and she wasn't only impressed by the fact that I've a big appetite, but the fact that I'm a cool one…not like ya!"   
  
"Guys, stop that, please!" said Quistis, in glanced strictly at both of them.   
  
"Hey Quis, we were kidding, man!" replied Zell, joking and relaxing.   
  
" Yea…don't be angry against us…we're poor innocent guys, y'know…"   
  
Selphie and Rinoa laughed silently while Squall rolled his eyes_. ~They're really weird…and they think they're funny…damn it, the weeks isn't started and they both annoy me…_~ When everybody finished to eat, everybody were relaxing, like this morning.   
  
"Hey guys! Do somebody wanna swim? " asked Rinoa, glanced at the ocean.   
  
"Good idea Rinny!" replied Quistis. Everybody stood up.   
  
"The last arrived's a chicken wuss! " yelled Selphie before started to run. Everybody follow her and entered on the sea, splashing everything around of them. _~ It's a REALLY nice day…we could go at the beach more often…~_ thought Selphie, cheerful as always.   
Squall looked at the sky. It was still light blue and wonderful. Then he turned around and glanced at Rinoa. She kissed him and, they were interrupt by a clod of sand in the shoulder of Squall. He turned at Zell and this one smiled shyly. Rinoa started to laugh heartily. Everybody laughed too, except Squall, who finally smiled at threw another clod of sand on Zell.   
  
"Hey Zell!" said a feminine voice behind them. A girl with brown pig tails and brown eyes was behind them. She was little and pretty and Zell seemed know her. "I finished my works at the library." she said. She put her arms on his neck and kissed him. She wore a white bikini and some tiny beige shorts.   
  
"So, you finally decide to come…the weather's wonderful baby!" said Zell to his beloved.   
  
"Yea…kinda…"

"Hyne, she's pretty sexy…" whispered Irvine to Zell, glanced at the library girl. "What did you say her name was? "

"Her name's Melanie…and she's so hot, dude…"

"Melanie…what a beautiful name…"

"Don't dare touch at her or I kill ya!"

"I'm not gonna touch her…I love Selphie and only her, y'know."

While Irvine and Zell were chatting, Rinoa approached form Melanie. "Hi! My name's Rinoa and I'm the Squall's girlfriend…"

"Oh, hi…I didn't see you before…are you a new one in Garden?" asked Melanie.

"Yea…I just enrolled here…I love this place! It's so peaceful and silent. Not like some others towns."

"Yea…I come from Dollet and when I arrived to Balamb, everything was clam…I was impressed!"

"Rinny, Mel, what d'you think if we would go at our place?" asked Selphie.

Girls nodded and followed Selphie out of the water.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

One hour later, everybody was eating ice cream, chatting and laughing. Selphie was next to Irvine, Rinoa next to Squall and Melanie next to Zell. Only Quistis didn't have a boyfriends, who share love. But, she didn't care. She was happy like this, with her friends and herself. _~ Maybe I would be more happy with someone…but, why the heck am I thinking about it? ~_

"Hey Squall!" yelled a feminine voice behind him. He turned and saw a girl. She had long jet-black hair and happy icy blue eyes. She was very beautiful. She wore a black bikini and a long white pareo. She had a piercing in the eyebrow. "I feel kinda weird to ask you that, but my father wanna know if ya signed the papers he gave ya?"

"…yeah…"

"Oh, s'rry…" she turned towards the others. "My name's Anna Kramer…and I'm a SeeD at Balamb…and that's it…" Everybody greeted her. 

" D'you want to stay with us?" asked Rinoa, kind as always.

" Okay…good idea…thanks…"

She sat with the others and chatted with them…they were so kind, so funny…she was impressed that some people who saved the world were so kind. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Name?" 

"Katerine Baker. I'm from Galbadia…my father called here for register me last week…you don't remember?"

"Yes. Take this and that" said the secretary. She gave her two cards key and a Balamb uniform. She thanked her and left. 

She glanced at the card key. The number of her room was 2324. She didn't know where it was and she was completely lost in this big Garden. She sat down on a bench and looked at her watch. It was almost 5:00 PM. The sun was still there and the weather still hot. Majority of student was at the beach and the Garden was almost empty. _~ Why the hell I am sitting there. I'm kinda lazy…I must manage me…it's not 'cause I'm new here that I must be a not motivated person. I must be like before, the smilin' and happy Kat. The one who's famous and popular in Galbadia .~ _She sighed and stood. She took her packages and leave.

She glanced at some board and saw this : **Infirmary**. Her dorm couldn't be there. She continue to walk. An other board : **Quad.** She continue. **Cafeteria. **She continue again. **Dormitory**. She smiled with a satisfied look. She turned in the hall of the dormitory and go forward.

Finally, she entered in the dorm number 2324. She sat on the bed and it was comfortable but not that comfortable. _~ It's great, but I prefer MY bed. ~ _She smiled and lay on her bed. She emptied her clothes and personal effects of her bag and put it under her bed. She took her favorite book and read for an half hour. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

" We MUST do again this day!!! It was such a good idea to go at the beach!! Thanks for the idea Rinny!!!" said Selphie, cheerful and happy as always. 

"You welcome Selph!" 

"S'up guys?" asked Zell, in sat down next to Selphie and Quistis. His board was full of hot-dogs and he was smiling. 

"Howdy dude!" greeted Irvine. "Where's Melanie?"

"She eats with some of her friends…" replied Zell and then, he took a big bit of one of his hot-dog. 

"Um, scuse me…may I join ya?" asked a familiar voice. It was the voice of Anna, the girl who join them at the beach, one hour ago. 

"Sure!" said Rinoa and took a sip of sprite. 

Anna sat down and start to eat her salad. Everybody was relax and calm except Zell who appeared a little bit stressed since he saw Anna. She wasn't unconscious of it, took this with joy and flattery. She was regular that some boys stress and becomes shy when she talks to some of them. But, she wasn't really care of that, too busy for have some crush. Effectively, her father was strict for her training if she wants to own the Garden one of these days and he always wants her to help him in the labor. She became a SeeD at fourteen, took advantage of the position of her father. 

"Squall, I almost forgot! Headmaster wanna see ya at 7:00 PM for some inscriptions." Said Anna.

"Okay…and why he needs MY signature?" asked Squall, in looked at Anna. 

"It's 'cause we have a new inscription and one re-inscription. Strange huh? The re-inscription left approximately a week ago and he wanna have a second chance…anyway…"

"…whatever he or she is, this doesn't matter…" said Squall. "Unless it's…" he mumbled, suddenly think at him. Rinoa thought at him to, and became white. She was so happy with Squall…why the heck he must return at Balamb. At the other side, he was so handsome and…so hot! She passed the most wonderful summer of her life in his company. She sighed and tried to changed her bad ideas for some more joyful. 

" So, who are them?" asked Squall, worry and pensive.

" Something Baker and…well, I don't remember his name but…it was sounding like…Saifer or Seifer…" replied Anna.

__

~ Damn! I'll must pass sometimes with him again…~ thought Squall. Then, he saw him. He slapped his forehead, tried to think about something else. 

"WHAT!!!" yelled Zell. " That friggin'asshole's at the Garden!! Why the hell?"

"Oh, Zell…calm down…" whispered Quistis, shy. 

"BUT HE'S SO…STUPID YA KNOW!!!" 

" Zell…please, shut up…"said Irvine.

"I HATE HIM!!!"

"Chicken wuss…I'm so hurt…and I thought we were friends…" said a masculine voice behind the gang. The heart of Rinoa jumped in her chest. He was here. Behind her, so close…she could hear him, saw him, touched him…it was like a dream. But, she wasn't suppose to love him…he hurt her…she couldn't love him after all he did.

"Um…hi Seifer…" finally said a shy Rinoa, blushing, not so confident. Seifer raised a eyebrow and mumbled something who looked like a hello. Everybody was in silence. No one dared to speak. Anna looked at them, searching the reason why they were so quiet. 

" Hey guys…I must leave, but see ya later ok?" said Anna. She stood and took her board for put it in the trolley which contains all the board. 

"Hey! It was the lil'Kramer daughter…Wasn't it?" asked Seifer, with a mischievous look. 

"Yea, and she isn't for ya. Is that clear?" said Zell with a furious look.

"Ok, you can keep her…And by the way, does she wanna be with you?" Zell didn't say nothing and mumbled something that nobody heard. Seifer laughed and left. 

"AH!!! I HATE HIM!!!" yelled Zell.

"You already said it…" said Quistis.

"Who cares?" 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rinoa woke up in jump. The sun was already high through it was still early. She got dressing and left. She brushed her dark hairs and put a little bit of mascara. She was ready to go down but Angelo barked. She glanced it with a full love look and gave it a dog cookie. Then, she opened the door and go down. In the elevator, she thought. She thought about Seifer and his admission in Balamb. Was it a good idea? She wasn't sure but she was happy to see it. When the elevator door opened, Rinoa nearly jostled a girl who seemed very lost. 

"Sorry, but can you say me where's the cafeteria. I'm a new student here and it's more big than my last Garden, y'know." said the girl.

"Which Garden d'you comme from?"

"Galbadia Garden…I was happy there, but my father transferred me here. It's a very beautiful Garden, I know, but I left my friends and my boyfriend for come here…But, now, it's too late…I must be happy…"

"Ok…I'm Rinoa and I'm new here too, but my boyfriend, **giggle, **here and I know all the Garden like my back pocket."

"I'm Katerine Baker. I don't know anyone here, I think."

"Hey, come with me. I'll give you a quick tour of the Garden, ok?"

"Sure!" Then, two girls left in the direction of the library, for visit this prestigious university.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N : Well, please forgive me if it isn't good and I know it is. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting but, please, review and tell me your honest opinion. And I know, the chapter tittle's weird but I'm so bad for find good titles…if you have some ideas for that, please say them to me…


	2. Reunion

A/N : Yay! I got 2 reviews! It is so encouraging girls! ('cuz only girls wrote reviews…) Thanks A LOT for review. It's mean really much to me…Hope you'll enjoy that chapter…

Real Sweetie Fantasy

To Rinoica : Thank you SO much…without you, this fic wouldn't exist and I even don't have an idea to write a fic…Thank you once again.

To Selphie-ish Steph : Thank you for the review and for the encouragement. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"And finally, here, it's the infirmary that you'll go if you're hurt or you feel sick…" said Rinoa, pointing that enter.

"Ok…"said Katerine. "Thanks a lot for that. I must do something for you…"

"It's not necessary but thanks. Now, do you want to meet my friends?" asked Rinoa.

"Sure!"

The two girls walked in the direction of the cafeteria where everybody were there. It was almost 10:00 AM and this place was already full. Rinoa and Katerine commanded some food and she followed Rinoa. 

"Morning guys! " said Rinoa to everybody of her friends. "Can she eat with us?" 

"Sure!" said a cheerful Selphie. 

"I'm Katerine Baker, but just call me Kat and I'm new here." Said Katerine in sitting. Irvine suffocated with his sip of coffee. He knew her! He was sure of it. "I'm from Galbadia." Finally said Katerine. 

"This is Selphie, Squall, Quistis and Zell." Katerine greeted them and they do the same thing. "Oh, and I forgot someone…s'rry Irvy! This is Irvine." Katerine turned for see him. Then, she looked at him and seemed very intrigued by Irvine. 

"I'm sure, I know you…do I?" whispered Katerine.

"Huh, maybe…hello…Kat…if you remember me…"

" …I do…very well…It's hard to forget this, y'know" 

"Yea…but seriously, it's been a while!!!" he shouted, maybe a little bit too loud. "I think 'bout you…'till the day that we broke up…you remember this?"

"How I can't?" They laughed and smiled at each other. Everybody at the table were all mixed up and seemed very confused. 

"Sorry, but did we miss something?" asked Quistis who seemed very confused. "I see that you know each other but, you never mentioned her Irvine? And you always tell all your love story to everyone. Why this time you didn't?" 

"Geez… I didn't tell one of my stories and everybody stress…what happens with you guys?" replied Irvine. He glanced at Selphie – who seemed a little bit sad – and he felt sorry. "Sefie, even if I see my first girlfriend, I always love you…don't worry…I'm gonna be faithful…" 

Selphie smiled and said : "I trust you more than anybody else. You're my true love Irvy and nobody can change that." Irvine put his arm around Selphie's shoulders and she kissed his cheek. It was so cute to see them in love that Quistis sighed. _~ How I would love to be in love with somebody…My gush, I'm REALLY weird…I must find somebody quickly! But, I'm fine alone…no, I'm not…Ahhh I become crazy!! ~ _

"Hey, are you SeeD guys?" asked Katerine. 

"Yea, we are…except Rinny and Irvy!" replied Quistis. 

"Oh…but I heard some rumors at Galbadia that Irvine was one of SeeD who defeated Ultimecia? Did you?" 

"…yea, I did but i'm not a SeeD yet. I must make my Field exam 'cause I made the SeeD writen test at Galbadia…in same time as you if I remember well…" said Irvine.

"'Course!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The breakfast passed very fast. They spoke at Katerine, asked her some details and they learned that she born in Deling and she didn't love her father too much. She had a boyfriend in Galbadia and his name was Tommy. She had a lot of friends there that she left and she made the Garden festival with them (and Selphie immediately considered her as a friend). She didn't remember her childhood very well but she thought that she had a good one. She said that she had adopted a baby wolf last month and she liked it very much. Its name was SnowFlower and she never saw real snow but she hoped see some. 

It was nearly 2:00 when she left the Garden festival comity room. Selphie convinced her that she had all the qualities for be in the Garden festival comity and Katerine accept it. They talked about during four hours and then, they left for eat something. 

Selphie said her the name of everyone in the Garden and Katerine didn't care a lot for it except when Selphie introduced a guy named Seifer. Katerine thought that he was very handsome and sexy, that, for this moment, she forgot her boyfriend. She asked a lot of details on him, even if it means suspicious. She was very impressed by him. His hair, his green blue eyes, his muscles, his voice…that made him so sexy. She sighed and lost herself in thoughts. 

"Katerine, are you okay?" asked Selphie, when she saw her new friend miles away.

"Um, yea…sorry. I was thinking about…Garden festival!" lied Katerine. "It'll be fun if we do a beach party. Will it?"

"For sure!!" replied a cheerful Selphie. "Everybody will enjoy that! Thanks A LOT!!! You're the most cool girl that I ever met!!!" Selphie hugged Katerine in smiling. Katerine smiled too but hers wasn't big as Selphie's one. Then, a black haired girl walked in front of them. "Hey Anna, wait!" yelled the tiny cute girl. Anna turned and greeted Selphie.

"Hi! Who are you? I never saw you before? Are you the new girl?" asked Anna, half smilin', half intrigued. 

"Yea…my name's Katerine Baker. I come from Galbadia and I think this place is such a wonderful Garden! It's the most beautiful that I saw!" 

"I know. I like this place. Anyway, my name's Anna Kramer and I'm here 'til I am 6…this place's my home…" 

"Are you related to Headmaster Cid Kramer?"

"…Well, he's my father…" replied Anna. Katerine nodded and Selphie smiled. 

" Well… " she said. " I'll leave you…Irvy is waiting for me and I won't want to be him wait. Sorry. See you ! "Then, Selphie left and Anna and Katerine continued the meeting. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When six PM came, Katerine was hungry. She left her notes and her dorm for go at cafeteria. She ordered pasta and diet coke and sit down next to Selphie. 

"So Anna, when are the SeeD field exam?" asked Irvine. 

" You don't remember ? " said Anna. (sigh) " It's in two weeks and you must study if you wanna be ready…I heard it'll be rough…anyway, we will see in times…" 

"I already started to study but I wasn't sure that the exam was in two weeks…and classes start thuesday?" asked Irvine.

"Got it!" said Anna, in smiling. "Anyway, have fun, I'm sorry, must leave. See ya!" 

Then, Anna stood up and put her board away. She noticed that she was followed by Zell, who had finish too. 

"Are you agree for a walk?" asked the blond haired young man.

"'course!" replied Anna, smiling as always. 

The weather was still hot, even thought if it was 6:00 PM. Nobody was on the beach and a little breeze blew on the great plains of Balamb. Everything was calm and quiet. The sky was colored with red-purplish colors because of the sunset. They walked during approximately one hour and, then they arrived at a very calm place. In the corner of a big stone, some little rocks were there, making a funny shape. 

"This is my favorite place in all Balamb…" confessed Anna to her new friend. "It's the most romantic place I know…I like it a lot…"

"Well, I like it too…" said Zell, who was now, very nervous. "Hey, who's that dude?" 

"Who? Where? Zell, are ya okay?" 

"Yes! Someone is floatting on tha water! I saw him! It seems that he's a man…with black hairs…Oh my God, it's…Laguna Loire!!!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N : Okay, I know this is a lot less longer that chapter one, but, I wasn't very inspired and with the Christmas fantasy and all those new things in my confuse little head (like Pirates of the Caribbeans!!! ^-^), I didn't write so fastly and I'm sorry. Anywayz, please review. 


	3. I don't wanna miss a thing

A/N : Sorry for the delay, it's just I don't have a lot of time these days with school and all, but I'll try to update more often. By the way, I don't own the beautiful romantic song: I don't wanna close my eyes. It belongs to Aerosmith and only them. Hope you'll enjoy!

Real-Sweetie-Fantasy

To Rinoica : Thanks A LOT! I don't know how much I can thank you but I'm soooo happy!

To Maloire : A big thanks to you too ! You rock ! 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Laguna Loire? Y'mean President Laguna Loire? How the hell he's unconscious in the water?" asked Anna, surprised and worried about this man.

" I really dunno but we must help him right now! " said Zell.

Two young people entered in the water and brought him back. Zell put his ear on the chest of the man and looked at Anna who seemed worried about him as much as Zell was.

"He's still breathing! So, can you give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Zell asked his friend.

"Are you serious?! I won't kiss him, he's forty-four even if he doesn't seem to be. And anyway, even if I wanted to, I can't. I don't know how do it. Why don't you call Dr. Kadowaki?"

"Good idea! Stay here, I'll come back with her!"

Anna sat down next to the unconscious body and started playing with his necklace. She noticed he was different. He seemed younger and more muscled than he was last time he saw his picture (?). He seemed to be sad. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He was covered with spasms and mumbled some incomprehensible words. 

"Shhhh, I'm here" whispered Anna to the man.

"Raine? Where's Raine? I must see her! Lil' Elle told me to go see her! Where is she?"

"Shhhhh! It's ok. You don't want to be too exhausted when you see her?"

" Raine! She's dead! I must say goodbye to her! I love her! I don't wanna let her die! She's my wife! I heard that she got a son, our son! I must see him! I must see them both!"

"In what year are we Mister Loire?"

"We're in 1986 of course! Why don't you know?"

"Well, Mister Loire, actually, we aren't in1986…we are in 2004 so, either you are crazy or you travel in the time."

"Oh!"

"There's Zell and Dr. Kadowaki. She's the doctor at Balamb Garden. She'll take care of you, all right?"

"But I don't need a doctor for goddess's sake! I'm ok! I just wanna see Raine again, is that too much to ask?"

"Technically, now, it's impossible…"

"As I see, he's already awake?" asked Dr Kadowaki.

"Yes. Do you need any help Doctor?" asked Anna politely.

"No, it's ok. Thank you anyway."WHY WOULD DOCTOR ASK THAT…MAYBE ANA SHOULD ASK HER IF SHE CAN PASS TOMORROW TO SEE IF HE'S FINE?

"Should I pass tomorrow to see if he's fine?."

"If you want to..."

Anna sighed as she looked Doctor Kadowaki and Laguna leaving. She felt pity for the poor man who was so desperately trying to find his wife and niece.

"Poor guy." said Zell.

"Yeah…maybe we should return to Garden, don't you think?"

"I guess."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It was 6 AM when Squall finally woke up. The luminous sunrays were blinding the handsome young man. He turned his head and saw the person that meant to him more than life: Rinoa. She was still asleep, simply beautiful, as always. A little smile was on her lips. Squall sat up and looked at her. He could stay like that forever. He kissed her forehead and smirked. He was so in love with her…and he hoped that she felt the same way for him…

Yesterday had been such a beautiful evening…They were walking on the Balamb beach all the night, hand in the hand. As soon as they came back, completely exhausted, they feel asleep in each other's arms. 

Squall just wanted to love her all of his life, stay with her forever…He loved her so much…Only the death could separate him from her and nothing else… She was his reason to go on, to wake up every morning with a smile on his face. Since he met her, everything has changed but he was happier and he smiled more than ever before. "_What the heck is wrong with me?"_ he thought. _"Is that…love? Is that this strange and weird feeling that they all call love…true love…to be in love…Man, sure I've changed…"_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Well, every moment spent with you   
Is a moment I treasure 

  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

  
Lying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
And I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever, forever and ever 

  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing

  
I don't wanna miss one smile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
Well, I just wanna be with you   
Right here with you, just like this 

  
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time 

  
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

  
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah   
I don't wanna miss a thing   
I don't wanna miss a thing

Squall was lost in his thoughts again. He was looking at Rinoa. Hyne how much he loved her! All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. _"Who the hell is enough impudent to wake us at 6:00 AM…Whatever"_ He stood up and opened the door. He wore only some black pants and still kinda sleepy. In front of him was standing an obviously worried girl. 

"Anna, why did you come here, at 6 :00 AM ?" asked Squall.

"Well, I'm very sorry if I disturb you, but we have a…sort of problem, y'know…" she said, looking at her shoes. 

"What?"

"Could you follow me…to the infirmary?"

He looked back at the sleeping Rinoa and then turned towards Anna again. She smirked making him roll his eyes. Entering in the room, Squall took a piece of paper and a pen. Carefully he wrote:: "_My angel…if you wake up and see this, I will at the infirmary with Anna for a supposed important problem…See you later, with love, your knight."_

He gently kissed Rinoa's soft forehead and walked towards the black-haired girl. He had silently closed the door and locked it before following Anna through the quiet Garden. The sunrays were entering through the wide windows, lighting the empty corridors. When they arrived at the infimary, Doctor Kadowaki was writing something on some official papers. As she saw the Commander and his friend entering, she stood up and greeted them. 

" Squall Leonhart…"

"Yes…?" he said, trying to guess why everyone seemed worried this morning. 

"Your…father is here, lying on a bed, unconscious…"

"My…father?" 

Suddenly, Squall was very worried and confused. Why was he here, at Balamb Garden? And why his father…an important man in the society, the President of Esthar…_"What…Why did he…How?…" _He couldn't put his thoughts in order.

"Can I?" He said, pointing the curtain.

"Of course!" she said, continuing with her work. 

Squall opened the curtain and saw his father, lying on the bed. The young knight walked towards Laguna to see him better. His father seemed to be different, as if he was younger than the last, and the only time he saw him. Looking over his shoulder Squall saw Doctor Kadowaki still working on her documents. He visibly didn't know what to do, so, he went out the infirmary. 

As he silently walked down the quiet Garden's hall, he heard someone calling his name behind him. He turned around and saw a young woman with long brown hair and shiny green eyes running after him. 

" Katerine. What are you doing awake at this early hour of the morning? "

" Squall ! " She stopped running and breath in. " Finally, I've found you….Do you know when is the Field exam ? And where it is? "

" Oh…I think it's tomorrow I think, but I'm really not sure…You should see Headmaster Cid for that…but, if you need any help, I'm here… " 

" Thanks. " She smiled at the young man. " Are you hungry? "

" Kind of… " He responded with a smirk

" Do you wanna join me at the Cafeteria? " Katerine asked.

" Why not ? " He said, smiling. His girlfriend was really beautiful. He really loved Rinoa, but if he wasn't with her, he certainly would try to go out with Katerine. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

" So, who are they ? " Said a really beautiful blond haired woman dressed in blue. She had ocean blue eyes, really amazing. She and two other women were around a crystal ball, looking at the two young people walking while they chatted and laughed.

" He is the man who killed Ultimecia, silly ! " said another woman as beautiful as the other even though she was really different. She had long red wavy hair and brown eyes full of mischief. She was wearing a brown tiny top and a sort of Hawaiian skirt. 

" Shut up and look at them ! She wanted us to watch, so, we're supposing to watch, not to talk ! " said the other one, the chestnut haired with green eyes, dressed in green. She had some pink and white flowers in her loose hair and she was also truly beautiful.

" Why does she have to ask us to do that damn work when she could wake up and help us… " said the red haired woman.

" She explained why we have to do that Sarah…You don't listen anyone except yourself or what ? Because she is trying to get more energy…She's really in danger if she doesn't rest…. " Replied the blond haired one.

" But is that really is f… " Started the brown haired.

" Indeed Terra…indeed… "

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well, I know that sucks and I wasted a lot of time but I really want to write more but, as I said, I'm kinda busy these days and I don't really care of my fault…I trust my editor! ^_~ Sorry if I make you work too much for my English capacities…I'm kinda lazy…Do you forgive me? R&R please!!!!!


End file.
